The present invention provides a mounting for a drive of the type used in printing presses with lateral register adjustment.
Designs of this type are known from the related art. Publication DE 41 43 597 C2, for example, shows a printing press with a cylinder driven by an electric motor, the cylinder being displaceable in an axially longitudinal direction. The cylinder is driven by a direct drive. The lateral register adjustment is ensured, e.g., by utilizing the air gap between the stator and the rotor. In this design, the rotor or the stator must be designed longer in length, to ensure axial mobility without loss of torque. A greater amount of material must be used as a result, which results in higher costs.